clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest
The Forest is an area on Club Penguin Island, accessible from the Plaza, the Cove, the Mine Shack, the Hidden Lake, the EPF Spy Phone, and the Map. It was opened on May 18, 2007 when there was the "Find the Map" scavenger hunt. The path to the left leads to the Plaza. The path to the right leads to the Cove. The path to upper-right leads to the Mine Shack. The hole under the rock leads to the Hidden Lake. Pins *Butterfly Pin *Sombrero Pin *Ice Cream Cone Pin *Blue Snow Shovel Pin *Chocolate Bunny Pin *Christmas Bell Pin *Candy Cane Duo Pin Parties *There was an ice cream hut at the Forest during the 2007 Summer Party. *The forest was called the Spooky Forest during Halloween 2007, 2008 and 2009, where penguins can hide inside the trees. *During the 2007 Halloween Party, a Yellow Puffle was spotted hiding in the Forest. *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a Churro/Ice Cream Hut stall, which gave away the Ice Cream Apron. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the whole Forest was upside down. *During the Medieval Party 2008, a new room called the Treehouse Fort was temporarily added. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, the parade ended in the Forest. *During the Music Jam, there is a wild west themed band stage in the Forest. *During the 2008 Fall Fair, the Forest had a cowboy bull rider simulation and players could spend tickets at the prize both and earn tickets playing Puffle Shuffle. *During the Winter Fiesta of 2009, the Forest was made to look like a beach at sunset. *During the Puffle Party 2009, there was a huge ball pit instead of trees in the middle, and if you threw a snowball, you would instead throw a ball that disappeared when it hit the ground. *During the St Patrick's Day Party 2009, there was a Leprechaun House and a tree stump with a window. The lights in the stump turned on if you clicked on it. *There where two waterfalls and access to the tree house during the Adventure Party 2009 *At the Pre-Music Jam there were a few crates holding some cacti and cowboy hats. *During the Music Jam 2009 the theme was Country and Western. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a hot air balloon ride at the Forest. *During The Fair 2009, there was a prize booth, Puffle Shuffle and an entrance to the Great Puffle Circus. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was a giant Christmas tree and gifts and when you threw a snowball you threw an ornament instead. *During the Puffle Party 2010, there was a ball pit, just like the Puffle Party 2009. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the forest was turned upside down. However, in the April Fools Day 2009 the Forest was not. *During the Earth Day 2010, The Mine Shack had a new path to the Forest making it more convenient to get to the Mine Shack. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Hidden Lake had a new ladder to the Forest making it more convenient to get to the Hidden Lake. *During the Music Jam 2010,The Forest had a western style stage. *During The Fair 2010, there was a prize booth, Puffle Paddle and an entrance to the Great Puffle Circus. *During the Celebration of Water, the Forest had a water gatherer which was powered by steam. *During the Holiday Party 2010 the forest had two candy cane lights. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 it was transformed into a bamboo forest. *During the Holiday Party 2011 there was a big house with numbers that gave away items. Gallery 2007 Image:Forest.PNG|The Forest before the construction of the Cove. Image:Cheesy Sign.png|The sign that pointed the way toward the Cove during the member party. File:Club-penguin-44.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:Forest-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin party in 2007. Image:1 898810157l.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 File:Christmas2007forest.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 File:Pgforest.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 Image:Music Jam.png|During the the Music Jam 2008. Image:Fallfairforest.png|During the Fall Fair 2008. File:Christmas08Forest.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Image:Forestfiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009. Image:Forest_Puffle_Party_2009.png|The Forest during the Puffle Party 2009. When a snowball was thrown it turned into a ball pit ball. Image:ForestPaddyday.png|During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 Image:Forest af09.png|During the April Fools Party 2009. File:Midievalforest.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_forest!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Fof7.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Ff0914.png|During The Fair 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Forest.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. Snowballs were ornaments if you threw them here. 2010 File:April fools forest 2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 IAPForest.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Forest.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Forest.PNG|During The Fair 2010 File:Halloweenparty2010forest.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 forest.png|Forest during the Celebration of Water 2010 2011 Page5576544665.png|During Puffle Party 2011 Forest 201120112011.PNG|During Earth Day 2011 MedievalParty2010Forest.PNG|During Medieval Party 2011 Forest3.7.PNG|During Music Jam 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011- Forest.jpg|During Island Adventure Party 2011 Forest112233.PNG|During The Fair 2011 Forest1.1.PNG|During Halloween Party 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Forest.jpg|During Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Untitled6.jpg|During Holiday Party 2011 Trivia *The Yellow Puffle was spotted in this area in the Halloween Party 2007. *Although there is no actual games, it is a VERY good hide and seek place, where you can wear the Tree Costume to blend in with the forest and you can hide by the two trees at the bottom. *The boulder revealing a secret entrance to the Hidden Lake has existed since the Island Adventure Party 2010. *The pathway to the mine was never originally there. See also *Cove *Plaza SWF *The Forest Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:Article